Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to a message processing by a device.
Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various telecommunication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, and broadcasts. Typical wireless communication systems may employ multiple-access technologies capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power). Mobile devices may be configured to receive various services using one or more wireless communication systems. Conditions such as location information of a mobile device are often considered to process service signals for the mobile device based on the conditions. For example, a mobile device may be configured to function differently in one condition than when the mobile device is in another condition. An infrastructure surrounding the mobile device may also provide valuable information to the mobile device, although the infrastructure information has not been actively studied. Therefore, various improvements may be made for a mobile device to consider the infrastructure surrounding the mobile device when processing a service.